Linear pulsating combustion devices have been known for many years. These units have been tubular in shape and have been used for propulsion, the V-1 rocket of World War II being an infamous example. They have been used also for heating purposes. The LENNOX.TM. domestic burner using natural gas is a typically North American example. All these units have, in common, a single exhaust tube, the length of which determines the frequency of operation. The LENNOX.TM. burner for instance has a long exhaust pipe bent like a trombone which has a frequency of about 50 Hz. This frequency has a long wavelength and therefore the noise is difficult to suppress in a domestic environment. If that unit were scaled down in length so that the frequency of operation became higher, then the entire unit would be too small to operate effectively as a domestic burner.